maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Mage/Monster
:''Aeonian Rise and Tanadian Ruin redirect here. For the skills with the same name rewarded by upgrading Genesis Weapons, visit Aeonian Rise (Skill) and Tanadian Ruin (Skill).'' The Black Mage is the final boss of Limina, the last region in Tenebris, and the final boss of the whole Arcane River area. It is considered to be the current "final boss" of the game, being the strongest and the most difficult boss in game. The Black Mage boss made his debut as a "World boss" during the final stage of Tenebris expedition which was part of "Black Mage" patch. After he got defeated, he was released permanently soon after, along with a new level cap and the whole area of Tenebris being permanent. Tenebris Expedition (Event) The Black Mage boss made his debut as a "World boss" during the final stage of Tenebris expedition which was part of "Black Mage: Final Battle" patch. The Black Mage was presented to be the final boss you will face in Tenebris, with an invitation every 2 hours at specific times of the day. Players were limited to 3 entries a day, and were given 15 minutes to fight the boss, dealing as much damage as possible. His HP was shared between all worlds, except for Phase 4, which had 2.1bil HP for individual players. The HP bar for Phases 1 - 3 updated every few hours. Note: He had the exact same life count mechanic and attack patterns as below, but with lower % HP damage. Some of his main attacks still 1 hit KOed, however. Battle Overview (Actual Boss) The Black Mage is the final boss of Limina, the ninth area of Arcane River, and the third area of Tenebris, which were made permanent areas after the Expedition version of Black Mage has been defeated. He can only fought on Hard mode. 1320 Arcane Force/Power '''is needed to deal normal damage during the battle, which is equivalent to 6 Level 20 Arcane symbols (except for Story mode, where you need 880 Arcane Force/Power). His HP is currently unknown. You must be in a party of 1-6 players in order to fight him, as well as a '''Fragment of Destiny, and each player will have a Life Count of 12; if all players reach 0, then the battle will end and everyone will be kicked out. The battle has a time limit of 1 hour. The battle consists of 4 phases. The Black Mage cannot be subjected to any type of bind (except for his knights in Phase 1), and will only take the damage from the binding skill without being frozen in place. As the final boss, the Black Mage will use various attacks and skills based off ones used by previous boss fights, such as Magnus, Verus Hilla, Damien, Lucid and Will. This will make the boss fight much more intense than any other boss fight in the game. Throughout the battle, you will be inflicted with a curse when getting hit by various attacks. There are two kinds of curses: Creative Curse (White) and Destructive Curse (Black). If you are inflicted with one curse and then receive the other curse within 6 seconds, you will lose 1 Life Count, take an additional 50% HP damage, and your skills will be sealed for 5 seconds. *The Creative Curse casts the following effects on the player for 6 seconds: **4% HP and MP recovery per second **10% Final Damage reduction **Creates red flames that explode around the player, dealing 15% HP damage per second. *The Destructive Curse casts the following effects on the player for 6 seconds: **15% increase in damage taken (including %HP attacks) **10% Final Damage increase **Potions/consumables will be blocked *White HP Gauge: When specific patterns are activated, a shield is created for the boss and a white health gauge is added. Players need to deplete it as fast as they can to continue damaging the boss. Phase 1 In the 1st phase, the Black Mage will call his knights of Light and Darkness: The Aeonian Rise (white one) and the Tanadian Ruin (dark one), while he sits on his throne in the background. The two knights will share an HP bar, as well as damage taken, meaning that damaging one will automatically hurt the other, and the two will die at the exact same time. Each knight will have identical attack patterns, but will cast a different curse on you. Getting hit by the Aeonian Rise will inflict the Creative Curse, while the Tanadian Ruin will inflict the Destructive Curse. Since you will deal with both bosses at once, you will have to be cautious when getting hit. ;Abilities : *Chain Swing: Either of the knights will swing its chain to attack you, dealing 15% HP damage + knockback. *Rush Attack: Either of the knights will lift its sword and charge towards the player, dealing 25% HP damage. *Dive Attack: Either of the knights will teleport into the ground and reappear in midair, diving vertically towards the ground. If one of the knights drops onto you, you will take 100% HP damage. *Red Lightning: Every 20 seconds, two red lightning barriers will trap player(s) inside, making the player(s) more vulnerable to attacks. The only chance of escaping is to wait 15 seconds (or teleporting out if possible), otherwise trying to break free will result in colliding into one of the barriers, dealing 99% HP damage (1 hit KO if inflicted with the Destructive Curse). *Shrieking Walls: As the battle goes on, walls will continuously appear on the corners of the map. These walls will block the player, as well as the two knights, from moving, and will gradually shrink the size of the battlefield. This will make the battlefield more deadly when trying to avoid getting hit by both knights at once. Getting hit by one of these walls as it appears will deal 1000% HP damage, so avoid staying at the corners of the map for too long. When a wall appears, the two knights will be given a White HP Gauge. *Black Chains: This attack pattern is similar to Lucid's lasers, where chains will fall diagonally onto the players' locations after a short warning period, dealing 15% HP damage. Similar to the lasers, each player will be affected by their own chains, and the chains will target players, inflicting the Destructive Curse upon getting hit. The chains will have a much shorter period in between each chain, and typically you will have to deal with 3 to 6 chains at a time. *Barbed Meteors: A row of purple/red meteors with a white coating will fall vertically from the sky every 60 seconds. Each meteor deals 50% HP damage and inflicts the Creative Curse. Once the two knights have been defeated, they will melt, and the next phase will begin. Phase 2 In this phase, the Black Mage himself will fight you himself on the Throne of Darkness. He will deal 3% HP damage as touch damage; while this is a very low amount, it can ignore Knockback Resistance. ;Abilities : *Barbed Meteors: Same as Phase 1. *Purple Meteors: A row of purple meteors will fall diagonally from the sky. Each meteor deals 10% HP damage. However, if they fall on the floor, they will move either left or right, to the end of the map, dealing 15% HP damage to anyone in the way. Getting hit in either case will inflict the Creative Curse. *Black Chains: Same as Phase 1, but up to 13 chains can appear at a time. *Blindness: Reduces your vision for up to 6 seconds. *Flaming Spikes: The Black Mage will summon several large, flaming groups of spikes that covers a large area in the floor, and raise them towards unlucky players who get caught by them after a short warning period, dealing 35% HP damage and inflicting the Creative Curse. *Eyes of Darkness: The Black Mage summons two large eye-shaped orbs, similar to Lotus's bouncing orbs in Phases 2 and 3. They will deal 5% HP damage every 0.3 seconds upon coming into contact with them, inflicting the Destructive Curse, and will explode and disappear after a short time. *Laser Jail: The Black Mage will charge an attack with one (or both) of his hands, then he will unleash a full-map attack with laser walls covering the whole map. Any player getting caught by the lasers will take 1000% HP damage, so the players needs to find a safe spot while he uses the attack. Regardless of which color uses, the Black Mage will gain a White HP Gauge one the attack pattern ends. The lasers' color and directions depend on which hand he used to charge the attack: **Left hand (red lasers): The safe spot is the left corner of the map. **Right hand (purple lasers): The safe spot is the right corner of the map. **Both hands (red and purple lasers): The safe spot is the very middle of the map, right under the Black Mage. This location can be tricky with his touch damage, as it can potentially push you outside of the safe spot. Phase 3 After the Black Mage's physical form has been defeated, he will pull you into his inner universe, where he has transformed into a god, a being made of pure light. The battle will now take place at The In-Between, a space-themed battlefield. In this phase, Orchid will appear from time to time to help out by dealing a certain amount of damage (between 3 billion and 10 billion damage per attack) to the Black Mage. ;Abilities : *Barbed Meteors: Same as Phase 1 and 2. *Purple Meteors: Same as Phase 2. *Red Meteors: These meteors will slowly ascend from the floor, exploding upon contact with a player, dealing a small amount of % HP damage, reversing controls. *Blue Meteors: These meteors will slowly descend from the ceiling, exploding upon contact with a player, dealing a small amount of % HP damage. *Shield/Protective Zone: The Black Mage will surround himself with a large disco ball-shaped shield that works similar to Magnus's Blue Zone. The shield's size will decrease as the battle progresses. When outside the shield, your damage and potion recovery will be reduced by half, but will be normal when inside the shield. *Push: The Black Mage can push players away from himself at close range, which deals 30% HP damage and results in super knockback, as well as being inflicted with the Creative Curse. *Pull: The Black Mage can pull players toward himself, with no additional damage or effects. *Lasers: Lasers will appear in various directions, dealing 50% HP damage and inflicting the Destructive Curse. This, coupled with the above Push / Pull attack, can cost many lives if you aren't careful. *Kamael: The Black Mage will summon Kamael, an Angel of Destruction (with the appearance of a small blue being of light). It stays in place high in the air without moving and cannot be attacked, but it can fire light blue projectiles at you that deal 10% HP damage and inflict the Destructive Curse. *Power of Creation and Destruction: The Black Mage's ultimate and most devastating attack pattern in this phase, which is very similar to Lotus's electrical field/platform attack in Phases 2 and 3. Right at the beginning of this phase, several blue explosions will occur in random spots in midair, creating platforms at those spots (note that getting hit by these explosions, whether it is creating or destroying the platform, will deal 20% HP damage and inflict the Creative Curse). He can use either the power of Creation or Destruction as an ultimate attack. Regardless of which he uses, the platforms will disappear at the end of the attack pattern and the Black Mage will gain a White HP Gauge one the attack pattern ends. The two attack patterns are as follows: **Creation (Blizzard): The Black Mage will flash with a white aura, dropping a lot of large white, snowball-like meteors that deal 1000% HP damage. The meteors are very close to each other, but they can be narrowly avoided if you stand underneath one of the platforms above. The wider the platform, the greater chance of survival. **Destruction (White Hole Vortex): The Black Mage will flash with a multicolor aura, breaking the floor and creating a large vortex that sucks players towards it, dealing 1000% HP damage to any players not standing on one of the platforms above. Note that he can still use his Push attack, so be careful of getting knocked off the platform. The best method of surviving is to run to the farthest platform from the boss, and wait for the attack to end. NOTE: Black Mage have semi-enrage mode, with the following message appearing on the screen: "Black Mage has detected negative energy. They are releasing their true power". During that stage, the shield will be entirely removed from him. This allows players to deal full damage, but he will cast his attacks faster than usual and MP recovery will be limited. It is unknown what exactly triggers that mechanic. Phase 4 You will now fight the Black Mage in the Beyond Existence, an area that is entirely black and white. The Black Mage has turned into a black and white version of his Phase 3 form. To fit with the theme of the area, all of his attacks will be white and black (representing light and dark). In this map, you will not be able to see your party members, but you can still receive buffs from them if they are in range. You will receive a special skill during this phase that lets you wield the power of Creation OR Destruction, rendering you immune to white or black attacks, respectively (i.e. wielding Creation will cause you to take damage from dark attacks and be unaffected by white attacks, but vice versa when wielding Destruction). You can swap between the two with the NPC Chat key. The white versions of his attacks will inflict the Creative Curse (with black and white flames instead of red), while the black versions of his attacks will inflict the Destructive Curse, so be careful when swapping between the two. ;Abilities : *Slow: The Black Mage will cast a Slow debuff on you that works similar to Magnus's Slow/Web debuff, preventing players from using movement skills. *Bullets: The Black Mage can fire a volley of white and black bullets in either circle-shaped formation or in a direct linear stream. Each bullet does 10% HP damage, and they come in a very dense formation. *Explosions: Various explosions will erupt around your character, dealing 50% HP damage. *Light/Dark Pillars: The Black Mage covers the floor with white and black pillars, raising them after a few seconds, dealing 1000% HP damage. As with the other attacks, you will not take damage from the color of the pillar based the power you currently wield. After this attack ends, the Black Mage will gain a White HP Gauge. In Hard mode, defeating this form will cause the Genesis Crux to appear. This monster is similar to Lucid's Music box that appears after she's defeated: it has little HP and can't attack, but the players needs to attack it in order to get the loot. It can only be hit with Basic (Normal) attacks. In addition to that loot, defeating the Black Mage for the first time will trigger the Genesis Weapon questline, and you can talk to Neinheart in order to obtain a Sealed Genesis Weapon and do the quests to "liberate" it. Limina Hard |ins= |etc= |quest= * Black Mage Remnant |location= }} Story Trivia * So far, TMS, KMS, GMS, MSEA and JMS have successfully defeated Hard mode. **In TMS, The Black Mage has been defeated for the first time on May 1st 2019Video of the fight, Night Lord POV. However, the boss was bugged and the Genesis Crux did not appear. The party were compensated a couple of days after. **In KMS the Black Mage has been defeated on May 16th, 2019Video of the fight, Evan POV., more than 1/2 year since its release. **Black Mage has been defeated in GMS on August 18th, 2019Video of the fight, Ark POV. **Black Mage has been defeated in MSEA on November 12nd, 2019Video of the fight, Thunder Breaker POV.. **Black Mage has been defeated in JMS on February 5th, 2020Video of the fight, Zero POV.. * The two knights guarding the Black Mage at Phase 1 are originally named Aion of Creation (the white one, "Ion of Creation" in MSEA) and Demiurge of Destruction (black one, "Yaldabaoth of Destruction" in MSEA). **These names are references to Gnosticism: ***Aion (or Aeon), in the Gnostic religion, is one of the emanations of "God", and it is described to be the purest and the most perfect emanation of the Gnostic gods. ***Demiurge, or Yaldavaoth, is the equivalent of the Satan in Gnosis. He is the creator of the material world, and the one responsible to corrupting the entire existance. **These names fits well with the bosses, since one represents light and creation, and one represents darkness and chaos. **In GMS, however, they are named upon Aeona and Tana, the two incarnations of the Transcendent of Light of Grandis, whom the Black Mage has absorbed. These names fits too since Aeona used to represent light and Tana used to represent darkness. References Category:Major Bosses